syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Section (faction)
For the similarly named mission, see Red Section (mission). Red Section is a para-millitary group who are led by Grant Morrill. They are the primary antagonists and OPFOR of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. They are mentioned in Logan's Shadow first in the St. Helens, when Bitar brings anti-static suits from Singularity's headquarters onto the vessel; and also have ties to Russian Spetsnaz in Azerbaijan, using similar laser mines. Some members of Red Section include: *Singularity: The commander in chief, he previously worked with Interpol before stealing every bit of data that came across his desk and then founded his own organisation, headquarters in Helsinki, Finland. He pursued whatever weapons material he could get his hands on, from the Kemsynth-grown Dark Mirror to depleted uranium in Bosnia, and sold them to the highest bidder. *Touchstone: The second-in-command and security I/C, he previously worked with National Security Agency before vaporising and taking on a fake alias; most people assumed he was killed during an undercover operation but this was not true. *Black King: The KemSynth squad commander, he is dressed in full body armour and wields a machine gun as well as an explosive detonator. *Red Jack: The KemSynth 2IC, his equipment is generally similar to Anton Girdeaux's. *Squad commander: The third KemSynth leader, he is a sniper. *Unnamed soldier: Another KemSynth troop, his equipment was also borrowed from Girdeaux's. *Black Viper: The Peruvian interrogator, he is in charge of questioning Addison Hargrove. *White Scorpion: The Peruvian commander, he assaults Logan and Hargrove during their retrieval of plant samples. *Richard Kress: A mole placed within United Nations posing as a medical officer; he updates Goran Zivmovic and his forces of UN positions while also terminating whatever peacekeepers he came across. Trivia * Red Section seems to be composed of hired thugs or mercenaries as well as elite military members, as evidenced by their lack of discipline. It is possible some of them were a remnants of the Black Baton, which disintegrated following Rhoemer's death. * The group appears to always cover their tracks with surgically placed explosives; they planned to destroy KemSynth and Zusgpitze using bombs. This suggests that they want to be portrayed as terrorists. * It seems that Singularity has had access to government-spec equipment, given his Interpol origin. * There are hypotheses from Gabe and Lian that KemSynth had a mole from this organisation: they both found items which were possibly left in order to make their assault on KemSynth easier. This underlying theme is seen again in Bosnia, where the group has another mole in the form of Kress. * Their members' codenames seem to have a common theme: for instance, 'Jack' and 'King', the two sent to KemSynth, are both cards; while 'Scorpion' and 'Viper', who went to Peru, are animals. * The group is the only antagonist to have ties to multiple other organisations. Unlike enemies from the other Syphon Filter games, they also seem to be borrowed from Metal Gear Solid instead of having their own origins. Category:Plot Category:Organizations